Kirby: Triple Deluxe
2014 January 11, 2014 2014 |genre =Platformer |platforms =Nintendo 3DS/2DS }} Kirby: Triple Deluxe (Hoshi no Kābī: Toripuru Derakkusu, or Kirby of the Stars: Triple Deluxe in Japan) is a ''Kirby'' game for the Nintendo 3DS. Kirby: Triple Deluxe was announced during a Nintendo Direct. This is the 15th Kirby game and the first for the Nintendo 3DS. It will be made available for purchase in retail stores and on Nintendo eShop. Gameplay Kirby: Triple Deluxe has mechanics that are used like a 2.5D platformer that appears to run on the engine of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The physics and graphics are mostly reused from the Wii title, although, there is a new feature that lets Kirby move into the foreground and the background with an item similar to the Warp Star, a similar mechanic seen in Donkey Kong Country Returns. This installment takes advantage of the 3DS's 3D technology by frequently having Kirby, projectiles, and other things move toward the screen, an example being seen at the end of the trailer as Kirby gets flattened against the screen. Enemies also can enter Kirby's path from the background. One scene in the trailer depicts Kirby dodging a train resembling a Waddle Dee coming from the background, and another shows Kirby fighting a mid-boss that looks strikingly similar to Bugzzy, only with subtle differences. The game also appears to use motion controls. During a trailer made specifically to showcase the motion controls, the 3DS can be seen moving, which in turn moves an item that Kirby is possibly using. For an example, Kirby could be riding a gondola. The player could tilt the 3DS to the right to make the gondola move to the right, or to the left to make it move to the left. Story One night, while Kirby is sleeping, a massive beanstalk known as the World Tree lifts both Kirby's house and King Dedede's castle high above the ground, into a kingdom known as Floarald. Kirby wakes up and looks outside. He discovers that his home is not where it used to be, but he also spots Dedede's castle from a distance. He travels to it, and spots Daranza entering the castle. He curiously follows Daranza and witnesses it capturing Dedede, and then flying away with him, with Kirby in pursuit. Little else is known about the story. Announcement History The first trailer was shown during a Nintendo Direct presentation on October 1, 2013, and the game was unveiled by Satoru Iwata. On November 14, 2013, the title for the game in North America was revealed to be Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The next day, on November 15, 2013, a teaser site was revealed in Japan and the release date for the game in Japan was announced. The game is slated for release on January 11, 2014 in Japan, with a TBA 2014 release window for North America and Europe. On December 18, 2013, Nintendo revealed two new copy abilities, Circus and Sniper, and the new modes, Kirby Fighters and Dedede's Drum Dash, via Nintendo Direct. Characters, Copy Abilities, Enemies, Items, Modes, and Levels Confirmed Playable Characters *Kirby *King Dedede (sub-game) Confirmed Copy Abilities *Beam *Beetle *Bell *Bomb *Circus *Crash *Cutter *Fighter *Fire *Hammer *Hypernova *Ice *Leaf *Mike *Needle *Ninja *Parasol *Sleep *Sniper *Spark *Spear *Stone *Sword *Wing *Wheel *Whip Confirmed Enemies *Barbar *Big Waddle Dee (some with skis and/or what resembles brown fur) *Birdon *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bomber *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Chilly *Chip *Como *Giant Gordo *Glunk *Gordo *Grizzo *Hot Head *Kabu *Knuckle Joe *Lanzer *Noddy *Parasol (enemy) *Parasol Waddle Dee *Pierce *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Scarfy *Shotzo *Sir Kibble *Soarar *Sparky *Tick *Waddle Dee (some with skis) *Waddle Doo *Wheelie Bike *Whippy *Unnamed rhinoceros beetle enemy *Unnamed bell enemy *Unnamed clown enemy *Unnamed archer enemy *Unnamed one-eyed ghost enemy *Unnamed ghost with a skull face *Unnamed giant mole enemy that throws Star Blocks *Unnamed giant bird enemy *Unnamed enemy resembling Kabu and Grumples *Unnamed ray enemy that resembles Blipper *Unnamed giant eel enemy *Unnamed bug enemy which hides in tree trunks Confirmed Mid-bosses *Helmehorn *Mr. Frosty Confirmed Bosses *Kracko *Whispy Flowers *Lololo and Lalala (appear in Kirby Fighters minigame, uncertain if fought as bosses in normal game) *Toggle-Lo Garaga *Paintcia *King Dedede (appears in Kirby Fighters minigame, uncertain if fought as a boss in normal game) Confirmed Items *1UP *3D Warp Star *Blue Box *Cracker *Dash Shoes *Food *Key *Key Chain *Large Wooden Crate *Maxim Tomato *Pep Brew *Star *Star Block *Sun Stone *Timer Dynamite *Treasure chest *Warp Star *Unnamed Bean giving a Hypernova ability *Unnamed Star-like item like a Bubble from Kirby Squeak Squad Confirmed Game Modes *Main Mode *Kirby Fighters *Dedede's Drum Dash *The Arena/Boss Endurance Confirmed Levels *A factory noticably similar to the one in Shiver Star (In Kirby Fighters) *An area similar to Another Dimension (In Kirby Fighters) *Carrot Canyon Sub-games Kirby Fighters What is currently known about this minigame is that players pick one of ten available copy abilities for their Kirby, including the new Sniper ability. Players can also likely choose what color their Kirby is, as pink, green, dark blue, gray, blue, red, and yellow Kirbys are seen in the trailers. They can then either play by themselves, or with three other players. A stage is then chosen, with each stage seeming to have dynamic elements added. Rather than actually being fought, Lololo and Lalala, King Dedede, and Kracko are actually part of the map itself. That is, players could be fighting on the Castle Lololo stage (name not certain yet) and Lololo and Lalala come out of their doors to push through anything in their path while the Kirbys still fight each other. A warning sign usually pops up on the screen first, as is the case of King Dedede when playing on his stage, popping up on the bottom right of the screen. His stage is in an arena similar to the one seen in KSS and its remake. It is currently unknown if bosses can be damaged and eventually KO'd, as the focus is more on fighting each other than fighting bosses. The core focus of this game mode is apparently to find out "Which Copy Ability is the best". This minigame is multiplayer, allowing four people to play together. It is unknown if it is an online multiplayer or if it is used via Download Play. Dedede's Drum Dash Players take the role of Dedede and bounce on drums to collect coins. There is an unknown action where Dedede claps at the highest point of his bounce (that the player most likely causes by tapping the touch screen) that either makes Dedede bounce higher, or lower. Players bounce on the drums and also use cymbals to keep a "rhythm" going. That is, a song plays in the background and the player has to keep a beat going with that song, not unlike Donkey Kong's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Players can choose classic Kirby tunes to play with. Trivia *The Japanese box art for Kirby: Triple Deluxe depicts Kirby inhaling. This makes it the second game in the series to show Kirby's suction ability on the cover -- the first is the international box art for Kirby's Adventure. **This is also the first Kirby game to feature an angry-looking Kirby on the Japanese box art, as the expression is mostly used on American box arts. *The title references the 3D focus of this game; 'Triple' is derived from the number 3, and the 'Deluxe' can be shortened to its first letter, D. When put together, the title literally becomes "Kirby 3D". *During the new Hypernova ability's transformation, the pink and red colors of Kirby's body burst off him. *Paintcia is possibly this game's reincarnation of Drawcia, the main villain of Kirby: Canvas Curse. Both possess an attack that has them shoot paint at Kirby from above. *The background music in the first part of the trailer depicting the features of the Nintendo 3DS Gyroscope is possibly a remix of the unused theme from Kirby's Dream Land 2. *In the Japanese commercial and Overview Trailer, Kirby is shown to be able to interact with the environment, for example, using the Sword Ability to cut down grass, as he can in Kirby: Squeak Squad. * There appears to be unlockable sprites through a gallery system of some sort in-game. Trailers Artwork KTD Kirby artwork.png|Kirby Beetle Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby Bell Kirby.png|Bell Kirby KTD Circus.png|Circus Kirby KTD Sniper.png|Sniper Kirby Big Bang.png|Hypernova Kirby KTB Fighting Kirbys.png|Four Kirbys battle it out in the new Kirby Fighters mode. King Dedede 7.png|King Dedede Bandana Waddle Dee KTD.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KTD Bronto Burt artwork 3.png|Bronto Burt KTD Bronto Burt artwork.png|Bronto Burt KTD Bronto Burt artwork 2.png|Bronto Burt KTD Shotzo art.png|Shotzo KTD Sir Kibble artwork.png|Sir Kibble KTD Waddle Dee artwork.png|Parasol Waddle Dee KTD Beetle enemy artwork.png|An unnamed beetle enemy Unnamed bell enemy.png|An unnamed bell enemy Daranza.png|Daranza, the game's probable main antagonist KTD Warp Star artwork 2.png|Warp Star Kirby Warp Star.png|3D Warp Star (３Dワープスター) Unnamed golden flower item.png|Sun Stone (サンストーン) KTD Website artwork.jpg| Website artwork 3dmovedeluxe.png|Artwork of Kirby moving to the background with the new 3D Warp Star. Tomado.PNG|Maxim Tomato Warp Star and Kirby.PNG|Kirby and a 3D Warp Star HypernovaKirby.jpg|Hypernova Kirby Logo Triple.jpg| Logo Kirby Triple Deluxe.png| Logo Box Art KTD Box art JP 2.jpg| Box Art Gallery KTD_StarBubble?.jpg|The new star-like item holding a Maxim Tomato. Fdassdfas.png|Whispy Flowers, who replaces Whispy Woods in this game KTD_Lololo&Lalala.png|Lolola and Lalala in the Kirby Fighters minigame. Beetle Enemy 3DS 2.png|The front and side of the new beetle enemy. Beetle Boss.png|Helmehorn chasing Kirby. Beetle Kirby 3DS.png|The new beetle copy ability. Fighter 3DS.png|Fighter Kirby attacks Knuckle Joe and Kabu. Sword 3DS.png|Sword Kirby fights Sparky. KTD_Grass.jpg|Sword Kirby cutting grass. KTD_Wing.jpg|Wing Kirby. Waddle Dee Train 3DS.png|The Waddle Dee train. Ninja 3DS.png|Ninja Kirby. KTD_Kracko.png|Bell Kirby battles Kracko. Unnamed Ability 3DS.png|The new Hypernova ability. 3D Warp Star 3DS.png|The new 3D Warp Star. Waddle Doo Attack 3DS.png|Kirby with the beetle copy ability attacking a Waddle Doo. Kirby 3DS Beanstalk.png|Kirby with a beanstalk. Eating the fruit on the stalk grants Kirby the Hypernova ability. Ice 3DS.png|Ice Kirby. Kirby and Warp Star 3DS.png|Kirby and his Warp Star. KTD Mole.jpg|Hypernova Kirby fights a mole enemy. KTD Pep Brew.jpg|The bottom screen during gameplay with a Pep Brew. Kirby Cannon.PNG|Kirby wearing a cannon-like hat. kirbycircusability.PNG|Circus Kirby in action. kirbysniperability.PNG|Sniper Kirby. KTD Sniper Charged Shot.PNG|Sniper Kirby shooting at an enemy. Wheel 2.PNG|Wheel Kirby painting boss.png|The new painting boss, Paintcia. Toogle-Lo_Garaga.jpg|The new snake boss, Toggle-Lo Garaga 10-3XMNzgt.png|Screenshot of the new sub-game, Dedede's Drum Dash. File:Screenshot_(79).png|King Dedede's castle File:Screenshot_(80).png|What appears to be a Shiver Star factory in Kirby: Triple Deluxe File:Screenshot_(81).png|A screenshot of the Kirby Fighters subgame. File:Screenshot_(85).png|One of Circus Kirby's moves involves him turning into a Nightmare-like ball. External links *Nintendo Japan teaser site *Kirby: Triple Deluxe New Trailer References Category:Upcoming title